Traiciones que matan
by luna princessa
Summary: Dan esta comprometido con Runo, pero mantiene una relación con Alice a escondidas de Runo ¿Qué pasara cuando Runo se entere de la verdad? advertencia muerte de personajes.


**Hola todos espero que les guste mi historia soy nueva así que no sean tan duros conmigo SI, bakugan no me pertenece si no ha su respectivo creador, sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado. **

Estaban en el parque Dan y Runo comiendo unos helados de chocolate, Dan estaba muy pensativo mirando el cielo cuando Runo lo mira le pregunta.

Runo: Dan ¿pasa algo? (preocupada)

Dan sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Runo su novia desde hace 2 años le habla y le contesta.

Dan: no no es nada (mintiendo)

Runo: bien, será mejor que me dejes en mi casa sino me regañaran por llegar tarde (sonriendo)

Dan: si vamos (sonriendo fingiendo)

Dan y Runo se encaminan a la casa de Runo, el camino fue muy tranquilo Runo trato de hacer platica pero Dan solo le daba respuestas cortas, al llegar al portón Runo le habla.

Runo: amor ¿no quieres pasar?

Dan: no gracias será mejor que ya me vaya a mi casa.

Runo: está bien adiós amor.

Runo trata de darle un beso pero Dan retrocede y le da un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

Dan: adiós Runo.

Se volta y sigue su camino a casa, en el camino antes de llegar a la esquina de su casa Dan saca su celular y llama.

?: ¿Bueno?

Dan: hola cariño ¿estás ocupada en estos momentos? (pícaramente)

?: No y estoy muy aburrida.

Dan: ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en tu departamento para "hablar"? (Seductoramente)

?: Bien aquí te espero adiós.

Dan: adiós.

Colando Dan cambia de dirección y ahora se dirigía al departamento para encontrabas con su "amiga" al llegar a la puerta toca el timbre.

TIN DON

Abren la puerta.

?: Hola Dan qué bueno que ya llegaste pasa (sonriendo)

Dan: gracias Alice.

Al cerrar la puerta ambos se besan dulce y suave para que después se convirtiera en uno lleno de lujuria y pasión ambos se dirigieron a la recamara e hicieron el amor, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron y se visten al terminar.

Dan: ya me tengo que ir le prometí a Runo que iríamos al cine (la besa en los labios)

Alice: si comprendo (triste)

Dan: no te pongas triste cuando acabe vendré a verte ¿sí? (sonriendo)

Alice: está bien.

Dan: ya me voy adiós (otro beso)

Alice: adiós.

Al irse Dan, Alice se queda pensativa.

Alice: esto no está bien, no es correcto que ande con el novio de mi mejor amiga será mejor que le diga a Runo lo mío con Dan *pensamiento*

Mientras Dan llegaba a su casa a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa para salir con Runo al cine, salió como alma que lleva el Diablo a la casa de Runo.

Dan: Diablos ya se me hizo tarde *pensamiento*

Al llegar a la casa ve a Runo con un hermoso vestido blanco con listones rosas y el pelo suelto, Dan la mira y le sonríe.

Dan: hola Runo te vez muy hermosa hoy perdón por la tardanza ¿nos vamos? (sonriendo)

Runo: si pero porque llegaste tarde.

Dan: es que me quede dormido (nervioso) *pensamiento* si me quede dormido en casa de Alice.

Runo: bien vámonos la película ya va a empezar (sonriendo) *pensamiento* ¿qué me estarás ocultando Dan?

Ellos se dirigieron al cine y vieron Socobe Doo la película comiendo unas palomitas y 2 sodas, al terminarse la película salieron del cine y vieron a Alice en la heladería de enfrente y Runo al verla corre a la heladería a saludarla arrastrando a Dan.

Runo: hola Alice (sonriendo)

Alice estaba tan concentrada en escoger un helado que no había notado la presencia de Runo hasta que hablo asustándola y se giro a verla.

Alice: hola Runo ¿qué haces aquí no se superpone que deberías estar en el cine con Dan? (nerviosa)

Runo: si acabamos de salir verdad Dan? (mirando al susodicho)

Dan: he? a si acabamos de salir (mirando a Alice)

Runo: ¿pero como sabes que estaba en el cine con Dan? (sorprendida)

Alice: he? a pues...yo-(interrumpida)

Dan: yo le dije por si quería ir pero dijo que tenía asuntos que hacer ¿verdad Alice? (mirándola)

Dan la miraba para que le siguiera la corriente.

Alice: he? si Dan tiene razón me invito pero tenía cosas que hacer así que no pude ir (nerviosa)

Runo: ha bueno ¿nos acompañas a mi casa para que no vallas sola? *pensamiento* ¿por qué Alice esta tan nerviosa?

Alice: no gracias tengo algunas cosas que hacer cuando acabe volveré al departamento (sonriendo nerviosa)

Runo: ok entonces nosotros ya nos vamos.

Dan: si adiós Alice (sonriendo)

Runo: adiós.

Alice: adiós chicos.

Alice se queda en la heladería unos minutos, mientras ellos se iban a sus casas.

Alice: no puedo ni mirarla a la cara le diré todo a Runo esta noche si será lo mejor *pensamiento*

Después de unos minutos Alice se devuelve a su departamento y decidida a decírselo todo. Mientras Dan llevaba a Runo a su casa al llegar.

Runo: gracias por traerme amor (lo besa)

Dan se sorprende por el beso pero por más que intento devolver el beso no lo logra porque ya no ama a Runo sino a la que en verdad ama es a Alice, cuando termina de besarlo Runo le pregunta.

Runo: ¿por qué no me besas?

Dan: es que estoy cansado porque...la película estuvo muy larga (mintió)

Runo: ni tan larga solo duro 1 hora imedia.

Dan: a es que a mí se me hizo un siglos la película (sonriendo)

Runo: jajaja si estuvo un poco aburrida pero fue divertido ir contigo espero que se repita.

Dan: yo también, me voy estoy cansado.

Runo: si Dan nunca olvides que te amo adiós.

Runo intenta besarlo pero de nuevo Dan la esquiva y la besa en la mejilla, para después irse a su casa.

Runo: Dan*pensamiento* (triste)

Dan estaba fastidiado y cansado no quería estar con Runo e incluso no sabía si él fue quien se alejo o ella quien lo abandono se sentía culpable no merecía que la engañara y menos con su mejor amiga, en ese momento empezó a llover muy fuerte así que se dirigió a la casa de Alice necesitaba hablar con ella estaba muy confundido no le importaba mojarse con la lluvia ya que su ánimo no era el mejor.

Dan: ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? *pensamiento*

Mientras Alice al llegar a su departamento tomo el teléfono con nerviosismo y llamo a Runo.

Alice: (suspiro) hola Runo.

Runo: hola Alice ¿qué pasa?

Alice: te llamo para que vinieras a mí de- (interrumpida)

En su departamento entra Dan ya que tenía una copia de las llaves, sin que Alice se percate de su presencia hasta que mientras Alice hablaba por teléfono Dan se pone detrás de ella y la abraza empezando a besarle el cuello interrumpiendo la llamada causando que Alice tirara el teléfono al suelo.

Runo: Alice? Alice? estas ahí? Alice contéstame (preocupada)

Alice:ah¡ aah¡ Dan aagghh¡ no espera (se escuchaba por el teléfono tirado)

Runo: Alice? Dan? ¿Qué está pasando ahí? (gritando)

Alice: D..Dan para no me podre controlar ah Dan TE AMO (lo ultimo Alice lo grito y por el teléfono se escucho todo)

Dan: yo también te amo Alice (seductoramente)

Runo al escuchar lo dicho por Alice colgó y lagrimas caían por su cara se sentía traicionada y de inmediato cambio esa tristeza por odio se limpio las lagrimas agarro un paraguas y un cuchillo y se dirigió al departamento de Alice lo más rápido posible, en pocos minutos llego al departamento la puerta estaba abierta así que entro y escucho unos gemidos provenientes de la recamara así que se dirigió hay al abrir la puerta los encontró en una esquina de la cama Dan estaba encima de Alice, Alice en una posición muy comprometedora con Dan sujetándole las manos mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Dan y Alice se asustaron al oír abrir la puerta abrirse y cuando voltearon vieron a Runo en la puerta, Runo estaba tranquila al verlos así que mostro un cuchillo y corrió hacia Dan, Dan se levanto de la cama y se acerca hasta quedar frente a frente.

Dan: Runo (susurro)

Runo corrió hacia Dan hasta enterarle el cuchillo en su estomago haciendo que gimiera del impacto y callera al suelo manchando la alfombra de un color carmesí, Runo saca el cuchillo del cuerpo de Dan y se voltea de espaldas levantando el cuchillo hasta ponerlo enfrente de su cuello y mira unos segundos a Alice, ella se sorprende por el acto.

Runo: es mío (sonriendo)

Después de lo dicho Runo se entierra el cuchillo en el cuello muriendo instantáneamente, cae al suelo y de su boca escure sangre, Alice se queda mirando la escena en shock sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido mientras unas lagrimas descienden de sus ojos color chocolate.

2 años más tarde Alice estaba enfrente de 2 tumbas con un ramo de flores era una mezcla de rosas y tulipanes.

Alice: ya paso otro año desde lo sucedido... Runo espero que algún día me perdones y que sepas que todo lo que hice fue por amor, mi intensión jamás fue lastimarte espero que nos perdones a mí y a Dan.

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fanfic así que espero que dejen reviews **


End file.
